


Taming The Beast

by ProfessorGuyBlue



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Abuse, Azog(lotr), Azog/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Just a sudden thought/Drabble, LOTR, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mentions of Rape, Non-Sexual Slavery, Reader is human, doesn't really follow the movie or book, movie, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorGuyBlue/pseuds/ProfessorGuyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You - the reader- was once a simple human girl living a simple human life, when everything changed so suddenly. You have lost your family and now you must survive as a servant for Azog. And he was not a kind or a very forgiving master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming The Beast

There was silence.

Not a sound could be heard in this place of darkness and pain. Nothing but a faint echo, a soft call within the melting darkness. Faint, but strong as the sound danced around the walls. A whisper, a secret. The melody hung in the air with each passing note, giving life to the still silence. If the song was to be followed, it would lead to a chamber of stone and to the owner of this song as she sat beside her master and his throne. Easing him of frustrations and calming his raging fury with her song. This girl was not who she once was. Her spirit was still strong, but her body and will had been broken, used and forgotten. She had lost the color of her skin, the light of her eyes have dulled, and her hair that once shone in the sunlight was dim and dirtied. At times she could not even recognize herself when faced with her own reflection. Her knees where scarred and skin bruised. Feet bare and hands cold. When her melody came to it's end, she took a few breaths before beginning again.

She has dealt with her master's anger before, having many marks and memories to stain her for years to pass, but she has grown numb to the pain. She learned to flinch and whimper to give him the stratification of fear, but she felt felt nothing now. Fear was of the past, joy and hope where like strangers to her. She missed the sun, the blue sky and warm breeze. She had grown tired of these stones walls and cold floors. She felt she might go mad if all her eyes met was the fearsome faces of orcs painted with war and blood. As her song continued to drift, she gave a heavy sigh and stopped, her voice becoming sore.

A hand came to rest on her head, patting her as if she was some kind of pet, though pet was indeed her title. The touch was soft but held a threat. A threat she knew too well. Bravely she looked up into the eyes of her master as he gazed down at her. He was not very pleased that she had stopped and he in no mood to play any of her games.

"Do you tire of pleasing me?" He spoke in his orc tongue, sharp and harsh as he gripped her hair in a painful grasp. She squinted at the sting, breathing growing heavy and deep to keep her heartbeat calm and her voice steady.

"I do not." She replied, wincing when her master pulled her head back, the sting turning to an internal itch she could not scratch. His rage was still there, boiling and bubbling in his blood. She spoke with a lie, and it was more then obvious he did not like that answer. After a dwarf had cut off his arm, he has become more violent with is punishments, more careless and bloodthirsty with her body, leaving more scars behind and blood to clean.

"Speak the truth _pet_." He growled in demand as she whimpered below him, hands twitching to fight back with her eyes squeezing shut. She has survived through her sweet lies, but now her master asks for the harmful truth. As his rage boiled, her's began to crack. Begging to be set free, released in words or actions. She knew this may cost her life, but if the truth he seeks, it's the truth he'll get.

"Yes, yes I tire of pleasing you. I tire of living here, being forced by your side! I tire of your treatment, this home, violence, punishments, threats! I tire of it all!" The moment those words left her lips did she feel true fear. The rage within her master burst free with her words, gripping her throat and holding her above the ground. She could not breath and she was to weak to fight.

"Have I not shown you mercy? Have I not put up with your disobedience and acts of rebellion? I have let you live, I continued to let you breath! Do not tempt me to greet you with death!" She gasped for air, hand desperately trying to release his grip on her. She could not beg for his forgiveness, nor would she if given the chance. But she feared that she would not have to wait long until her soul fled from her. Black danced along the edges of her vision and what was left of her strength was slowly leaving her, her body becoming limp.

With a sudden whisk of air, she coughed and gasped, finding herself laying at her master's feet against the stone floor. She could not will herself to look up, resting her head against the stone as she rested on her side, taking deep, shaky breaths.

There was silence.

As her master gazed at her trembling body, he felt pride and confidence, knowing the he had broken this once powerful woman. Bends her to his will and keep her for himself. He takes this moment in, grinning to himself. Slowly she found her strength, pulling her form to her knees. Once more his hand found her hair and pulled it back, forcing her to look into his eyes. True fear filled her gaze, but as well did a warning glare. The glare she saved just for him.

"Save your strength for another night, as this night I will indulge myself within you." He felt her shiver and try to turn her gaze away. He has broken her body and left her scars, but he will not break her spirit.

"Use me as you will, but one day I will be free. One day, I will. Be. Free."


End file.
